custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Èyùn
"I pant for life. With life." - Èyùn after slaying a goddess Èyùn Èyùn of Amber was a member of the great Faiklaish terran and an eccentric Dread Fighter of Kinetics, as well as being a youth of royal blood inhabiting the island of Faiklen, sister island of Okoto in the Gaia Cordus Alternate Universe. There, Èyùn worked with those whom conquered his people, the aterra, and extinguished the Dread Fighters in return for his survival. His job was to eliminate the other Dread Fighters. This gained him infamy among his own people and the slur of being known as "The Myrmidon" or occasionally "Great traitor". Lineage Èyùn was born to the leader of the House of Amber in the year -0, three weeks prior to the final defeat against Faiklen's invading forces (known as the Teract or colloquially the Menace) at the Amethyst Plateau. When Èyùn's father died in the year 431, he became the leader of his House, and bears its crest upon his chestplate. Were he not a Dread Fighter, Èyùn would be considered Faiklen's rightful king, and is a direct decent of the first king of Faiklen, whom is remembered only as the Dragonslayer King. As a direct result of his lineage, Èyùn was not only in line to lead House Amber, but also to take its hallmark blade: Maliwan, a blade blessed from the Gods themselves said to hold the souls of all its former bearers, making it stronger with each generation. History Early Life Èyùn was raised in the walled-in and protected village of Mo-Kama, where fellow terran had gathered to escape the aterra threat. The village was poor and unsustainable. Èyùn's father died due to malnutrition and sickness, and soon after his mother lost her sanity. After losing his partner to a similar disease to that which claimed the life of his father, he took his fathers blade, and armor to found a way to escape the oppressive, desperate village. Afterwards, he took up blades with the terran, respecting their mercenary ways to an extend. He joined forces many years afterwards with a terran mercenary tactician named Axiom. Death Èyùn and Axiom were later contracted with to hunt out a female Dread Fighter of Neon named Nysdare in Te-Kama, the poison village. Having had enough of the degradation of his people, Èyùn plotted to save Nysdare and ship her off to Faiklen to get help, while he stayed behind and faced judgment for his actions that was a long time coming. The plan backfired, and both he and Nysdare were killed by Axiom. Awakening and Purpose He awoke several days later with a sword in his chest in the remnants of a burnt-out building. Surprised as he was, he had become a ghost Dread Fighter. He began a quest to right his wrongs and become the Hero-King he had always known in the back of his mind he needed to be. He soon was reunited with Nysdare, explained himself, and the two set upon a quest to regain his throne. Throne He reascended the throne when all other Dread Fighters around him fell and rose again as powerful ghosts versions of themselves He took Nysdare as his wife and they became revered regnants for a long time Physical Appearance Èyùn is black and gold, like all Dread Fighter of Kinetics in the Gaia Cordus Alternate Universe. He bears on his crest an amber stone locked into place by two golden arms: this is the crest of House of Amber. He has large boots which make him appear to have hoofed feet. He is never seen without his long coat, which shows signs of ageing. His mask is the Mask of Kinetics in Gaia Cordus. Weapons and Abilities Blades Èyùn's birthright blade is Maliwan, ''which is a straight-edged single-sided blade, but he has also been known to use another blade, a rapier named ''Crescendo, seemingly exclusive in use to those of a good heart. Both are fabled blades, and anchored to Èyùn's very spirit. Personality Èyùn remembered as a terrible ruler, greedy and zealous to the cause of expaning his empire. While young and alive, he was very charismatic and outgoing and easy to get along with. No scholars can explain the personality change of his once he wore a crown. * Originally, Èyùn was a minor character in the cancelled BIONICLE: REGICIDE, but was cut altogether. * At some stage, EMMSixteenA4 decided he wished Èyùn to be his self-MOC and thus gave him his own standalone story. This story was quickly shuttered and Èyùn was reduced of his title as EMMSixteenA4's self-MOC. * He was planned to be a gynophobic character (afraid of women), but this changed quickly. * While in early development, Èyùn was loosely based off of Priam and Lon'qu from Fire Emblem: Awakening. * His name is Chinese for doom, hence the name of his standalone story (BIONICLE: DOOM), which is now long scrapped. * The Dread Fighter of Kinetics appears in EMMSixteenA4's Gaia Cordus Alternate Universe. He is long dead but infamously known as the 'Mad King'. Category:Kingsforge AU Category:Toa